


Forgetful

by Chiroptach



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Humor, M/M, slight Victor being creepy, soft for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Roman is being ridiculously kind, and Victor can't figure out for the life of him why.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Forgetful

Victor never slept in. It stressed him out to sleep in. That wasn’t his job. He shouldn’t do that. So Roman waking him up sent a stab of fear through him. Roman woke him up gently, shaking his shoulder and saying his name a few times. Victor didn’t even think that it was Roman for a moment.

“Five more minutes…”

“C’mon Victor,” Roman said. “Wake up.” Still so soft. Victor blinked a few times over and looked up at Roman. Then he tried to jump out of bed. 

“Shit- I’m sorry Boss- I didn’t mean ta-”

“You’re alright. You wouldn’t normally get up for another twenty minutes.” Victor laid back. What did Roman want? 

“I got you this,” Roman said, putting a tray on his lap. Pancakes and eggs and a little cup of strawberries. Not the fancy shit- not the weird syrup. Just pancakes. His first thought was that he died. He died, and went to hell and this was about to get bad. He rubbed his fingertips along the tray. “I didn’t cook it, you know better than that.” 

“Thank.. Thank you?” Victor said. He rubbed his fingers along the edge of the tray for a little while more. He could feel Roman getting impatient. Roman actually  _ was  _ getting impatient. A very realistic dream then. Victor started to eat, deciding to enjoy it for the time being. This was a ridiculously realistic dream. He could taste the food. He rarely dreamed at all, but he did have these realistic dreams sometimes. Usually they were nightmares, so this was nice. Roman sat next to him and put an arm around him while he ate. Roman kissed the top of his head. Victor leaned against him, and ate his breakfast. Victor automatically got up to take the dish away. Roman took it from him and put it on the table. 

“It’s alright,” Roman said. “I have cleaners for that.” Victor paused. What the hell? Why was this what he dreamed of? He didn’t like this weird sweet Roman. He liked  _ his  _ Roman. Victor would wake up soon. He got up and got ready for work. Roman didn’t stop him, getting ready himself. They went down stairs and Victor walked away from Roman, trying to do what he normally did and guard from a distance. Roman grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along. Victor supposed he would be staying close to Roman that day. Something was off with Roman. Maybe he thought that Victor was going to abandon him. Roman was clingy sometimes. They went to a booth. Victor wasn’t so sure this was a dream. Roman would usually have at least one guest between the two of them, but this time Roman pulled Victor right up next to him. He was still entertaining guests, but as hours went by and Roman kept Victor close and put his hands on him constantly, Victor was becoming more sure this wasn’t a realistic dream. He drank a little bit. The alcohol was too real. This wasn’t a dream. 

“Want to get some lunch?” Roman asked. 

“Uh.. Sure?” Victor said uncertainty. 

Roman didn’t like the place he took them too. It was a little burger joint that Victor liked to go to when Roman had to eat without him. Roman would not set foot in that place. At least that hadn’t changed. He had a driver go in and get their food for them, and they ate in the car. But Roman  _ got  _ the food and  _ ate  _ a burger. Why? Why was Roman being so… considerate? This wasn’t even just being considerate- Roman was bending over backwards to give him everything he could want. Roman just didn’t do that. Not for anybody- not even for Victor. Victor got a lot of special treatment- but not to this extent. What could Roman gain for this? Was he about to ask Victor to do something ridiculous? He would never give Victor special attention just to ask him to do something ridiculous. What did he want? Couldn’t be a murder. Roman would just tell him to do it and he would. Did Roman want some sex thing? Roman had to know that he could just ask Victor. He had to know he could just ask. Victor knew Roman was aware of that. Roman had asked for wild - though enjoyable- sexcapades. All sorts of stuff. Roman knew damn well he could ask for anything. Victor didn’t have any shame, and when it came to that kind of desire Roman didn’t have any either. Victor tried to think. It had to be something normal… He had to want something normal but extreme…. Marriage? Was he going to propose? It couldn’t be that… Roman didn’t much care about marriage, aside from the idea of legally attaching Victor to himself. He would just slap the ring on Victor and tell him he was Victor Sionis from then on… A house? He already owned the club and Victor already lived with him. That was when Victor figured it out. Roman wanted a child. 

They continued to eat. Victor didn’t know how to bring it up. He decided to wait. He couldn’t bring it up. Roman would pounce then. He would pounce being all nice and sweet and then boom- Victor would be pregnant. Wait- that wasn’t right. Somebody would be pregnant. Or Roman would whip the kid out of the cabinet it was hidden in and then it would be over. Victor wasn’t sure if that was Roman’s plan if he could stop him. Then again, Roman had to be buttering him up for something. Roman wanted him to do something. Maybe Roman wanted him to go to the adoption center so they would sign papers and both have custody of the child he didn’t want. Was that how custody worked? They probably had to be married first. Victor knew jackshit about the civil side of the legal system. He knew the exact depth he had to cut to hit arteries and kill, or to avoid them all across the delicate face, based only on pressure and the way the skin peeled. But not a damn thing about the legal system did he understand. He didn’t understand Roman sometimes. He trusted Roman, and he loved the way that he could be unpredictable. Except with things like this. Roman could be planning anything. It had to be something that Victor wouldn’t like. He sighed. Whatever it was, Victor could get used to it. He decided he might as well deal with it then. Roman would pounce eventually. 

“Roman?” Victor asked. 

“Yes?”

“Do you want a child?” 

“Fucking what? Ew. No,” Roman said. 

“Do you wanna get married?” 

“If I wanted to get married I would just put the ring on you.” 

“What.. What do you want?”

“What?”

“You’re being too nice,” Victor said. “You want something.”

“I don’t want anything, fuck sake Victor, can’t I just be nice to you?” snarled Roman. Something else was wrong then. 

“Sorry Boss…” Victor paused. “Thank you for the burger.”

“You’re welcome.” Roman was sated. They were heading back to work. What was the next logical step? What else could be going on with Roman? Victor got to the next reasonable conclusion. Roman was dying. It was his heart condition. He was dying of it, and he didn’t want to explain it. Why did Roman want to make his death about Victor? 

“Victor,” Roman said firmly. “V _ ictor!  _ Mr. Zsasz!” Victor had heard the first two but didn’t have time to answer.

“Yeah?” 

“Fuck sake, Victor. I was just explaining this afternoon. We’re closing the club a little bit early, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Roman would never do that. Didn’t want to shut down the party. But this could be his last party. Maybe he had to have an important surgery, and this could be his last day. Victor swallowed. Why did Roman want his death to be about Victor? Then again… Roman hated emotional things to be about himself. Well, sometimes. Sometimes he wanted all of the attention he could possibly milk out of a situation. But this probably really scared him. Roman didn’t want to think about it so he didn’t want the attention and he wanted to put all his attention somewhere else. So he picked Victor. 

They got back to the club. The rest of the night, Roman held Victor close. Victor wanted to tell him how much he loved him, and would miss him. Roman was going somewhere better, of course, but Roman had said over and over again that he enjoyed suffering in the world if it meant he got what others didn’t have and could take and take from those who hurt him. And Victor treasured the time he had with Roman, even in this hellish world. And he would treasure this last day, or these last days. However long it was. He held Roman’s hand tightly. Stood closer to him. And when they closed down the club, he kissed him as many times as Roman would let him. 

“Impatient,” Roman mumbled. Victor felt a slight stab of pain in his chest, almost a cold pain. He could wait. He didn’t  _ want  _ Roman to die. He wanted him to live for as long or short as he wanted to in this world and then, when Roman was ready, Victor wanted to release him. Gently. Lovingly. Not for him to die by surgery or heart attack, or whatever was coming. “Clean up down here, then meet me upstairs.” Victor didn’t have much to do. He didn’t normally clean. He knew Roman was preparing. To tell him. Victor swallowed and closed his eyes. He put the chairs back under the tables. He took the leftover plates and cups and put them in the sink or trash depending. He walked upstairs, solemnly. He walked up and opened the door. Roman wasn’t in the kitchen. He went to the small living room, and he wasn’t there either. He went to the bedroom. He opened it. Roman was perched on the bed, smirking, wearing only his red and black silky robe, chest mostly visible, and at least one leg. Victor locked eyes with him for a moment, and then Roman went from confident to pissed. “What do you not like about what you see, Mr. Zsasz?” demanded Roman. 

“Nothing, Boss. You’re handsome as you always are,” Victor said, unable to completely hide the sadness in his voice. This may be the last night he laid side by side with Roman. The last time he watched him breath as he slept. 

“Victor what the fuck is wrong?” demanded Roman. “I’ve done everything I can possibly do to make you happy and you’re standing there like a fucking idiot and talking like you’re  _ sad?  _ What the fuck are you fucking  _ sad  _ about?!” snapped Roman. 

“What’s  _ wrong,  _ Roman?” demanded Victor. “Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to make me happy? I know something’s wrong with you- you’re  _ dying,  _ aren’t you?” 

“Victor… I love you, but you are the dumbest motherfucker I  _ fucking know.  _ What day is it Victor?”

“Thursday?” 

“Victor, it’s your fucking birthday. I’ve been practically sucking you off all fucking day because it’s your  _ birthday. _ ” There was a pause. 

“Really?”

“Yes- Yes  _ really.  _ Fuck sake Victor,” Roman was now pouting on the end of his bed, in only his robe. 

“You’re not dying?”

“I am  _ not  _ fucking dying. It’s your birthday,” sighed Roman. Victor walked up to him and sat next to Roman. 

“I’m sorry, Roman… I forgot. And thought you were dying.”

“Why did you think I was dying?” Roman asked.

“Well, it wasn’t a dream, I didn’t remember my birthday, you didn’t want a child or marriage and I already live with you… I thought you were dying because of your heart thing.” 

“Maybe those fucking Arhkam doctors were right about you having some anxiety disorder, fuck sake,” Roman sighed. Victor put his hand on Roman’s knee, and moved it gradually up his leg, right to the edge of his robe. It was pretty high on his thigh. 

“Well… Are we gonna waste all this because I was a little stupid?” Roman laughed a little, and Victor laughed too. 

“No,” Roman said. “Come here.” Victor glanced at the clock. He was stressed for most of the day, but it was 10. They definitely had enough time to make sure it was a good birthday. 


End file.
